


Catch Me

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS
Summary: 为了方便大家看，这里只放了炖肉部分，正文还请移步老福特





	

**Author's Note:**

> 为了方便大家看，这里只放了炖肉部分，正文还请移步老福特

VII  
“Ms.Groves, 你听得到吗？”  
“我在忙着审讯The Cat呢，Harry. 直到她说出来那些珠宝被藏在哪里之前，我都不能回蝙蝠洞。”Robin冲Shaw眨了下左眼，“不想听到她惨叫的话，你最好赶紧关掉设备。”  
“Ms.Groves，你要记得我们的原则是不对犯人使用……”  
Robin无奈地叹了口气，埋在湿热里的手指又前进了一点，Shaw没忍住轻哼和气-喘。  
“Oh...希望我没有打扰到你，Ms.Groves.”Finch知趣地关掉了设备。  
Robin把耳机从右耳里取出来，俯下身子，贴近Shaw流着汗的脸颊。“现在我的两个耳朵都可以用来听你的声音了，Sameen.”她的指尖按上一个凸-起，用指甲轻轻刮-蹭，Shaw还是紧咬着牙不想发出半点声响。  
Robin摇摇头，比刚才更用力的进-出，左手捏住Shaw的尾巴，轻轻撸-动起来，光滑又柔软，手感真好。“Em...”Shaw的身子一下子挺直了，鼻息也变得不均匀。Robin满意地勾起嘴角，手指顺着她的尾巴来到它与尾椎的交界处，摩-擦着那块嫩-肉。  
“Fuck！”颤抖中的Shaw极不情愿地从牙缝里挤出一个词。  
不得不说，和这种半人半猫做-爱的确新鲜又刺激，Robin加快了右手的动作，还恶意地咬了咬Shaw毛茸茸耳朵。她身上有一股淡淡的奶香味，闻上去就像只喜欢趴在窗台上晒太阳的小猫。  
“你喜欢这样？”在Robin感受到手指被绞紧的时候，她轻飘飘地说着，“被绑在椅子上高()潮？”  
Shaw的气息恢复平静后，她把手指撤出来，在Shaw的黑背心上擦了擦。  
“希望你也喜欢。”当耳边沙哑的声音说出这句话时，Robin才意识到自己的疏忽。  
Shaw的右手挣脱了捆绑带，尾巴灵活地勾出Robin皮衣口袋里的工具刀，麻利地释放了左手。在Robin夺回刀之前，Shaw已经把她从椅子上抱起来压在床上，并摘下她皮带上的手铐，把她的双手拷在床头，而且是脸朝下。  
“就你这两下子，也能当Batman的助手？”Shaw嘲讽地揪着她的头发，尾巴在身后得意地晃来晃去。  
“如果我真的想反抗，你的尾巴早就被我割下来当纪念了。而且……”Robin慵懒的声音闷在枕头里，“你也没想逃走或者伤害我，不是吗？”  
身后的人哼了一声，随后粗鲁地脱下她的裤子，尖尖的指甲划过她的臀部。  
“我更喜欢你穿那件连套的黑色紧身制服。”Shaw贴上她的后背，手掌滑进衣服里，揉-捏着她的胸，“也许带上你的面具会更好。”她的尾巴磨蹭着Robin的大腿内侧，痒得她想笑。  
“告诉我，Shaw，你偷那些珠宝做什么？”Robin知道自己的声音已经开始发抖。  
Shaw用指腹按揉着Robin的clit，尾巴缠住她的右腿，使劲往侧边一拽，让她把腿分得更开。“我喜欢。”她做出简短的回答，手指已经探进了Robin腿间的缝隙里。  
Robin倒吸了一口气，花了点时间适应Shaw的节奏。“放轻松，小猫咪。”她用肘部支起上半身，“相比起它们的下落，我更关心你到底为什么需要它们。”  
Shaw放慢了速度，似乎是在犹豫着要不要对她说实话。  
“我为什么要信任你？”她用左手扶住Robin的臀部。  
“如果我真的有让你感到危险的话，你现在应该杀死我而不是艹我。”  
Shaw停了下来，Robin转过头想催促她，却看到她眯起来的黑色眼睛。


End file.
